


Lessons on Ice

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Early in Canon, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Katsuki Hiroko is the best mum, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Banquet, Post-Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Ok so this was inspired but some art work by  Roselph this is their Tumblrhereplease support them!!





	Lessons on Ice

"Yuuri, dear you forgot your lunch." Hiroko Katsuki walked into the Ice Castle. A bento box clutched in her hands.

Yuuri twisted on the ice and skated over to the boards "Thanks, Okāsan" he said with a smile and exited off the ice putting on his skate guards. He took the box from his mother and put it with his gear. 

Hiroko watched her son. It had been some time since she had seen him skate in person. Mari and Minako were more able to travel then her and her husband.

"Yuuri... would you teach me to skate?" That was not what she had been meaning to ask but if she was honest she didn't mind.

Yuuri blinked owlishly before he started worrying his bottom lip. "You want me to teach you?"

She smiled in a kind way that mothers all seem to be able to and nodded "Of course. Who better to teach me then a world class skater"

Yuuri blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not that good. But alright I'm sure Yuu-kun has rentals in your size."

Hiroko mentally shook her head at her son's lack of confidence wishing she could help more before going out to the front desk to get some skates.

* * *

Yuuko had to help Hiroko back to the rink and then passed her off to Yuuri as he guided her onto the ice "I won't let go, Okāsan. I promise." He reassured her.

* * *

"You make this look so easy"

* * *

"Oops its hard then I thought"

* * *

"Yuuri what am I doing wrong?"

"You are doing fine, Okāsan."

* * *

The lessons came to an end with both of them smiling and their cheeks hurting from laughing.

After a rough start Hiroko had started to pick up on it but sadly she had to get back to the Onsen.

* * *

"Tadaima!

"Okaeri!" Toshiya called back and smiled "Dropping off Yuuri's lunch took a while..."

"I decided I wanted to try skating"

"Ahhhhh... you have fun dear?"

Hiroko nodded and smiled kissing her husband chastely "Of course. Our Yuuri is a very good teacher. Maybe you should ask for some lessons some day."

"Maybe I will." He agrees with his wife "But for now we have customers"

"Of course love. Lets get back to work"


End file.
